The present invention relates to a saddle construction, specifically designed for bicycles.
As is known, a bicycle saddle must have a construction which is both rigid, in order to resist against the forces applied thereon, and resilient, to absorb stresses caused by the road mantle.
Thus, such a saddle must be rigid at those points at which the force transmitted by the ischiatic bone of the user can be easily balanced by a bearing resisting against the applied force, but it, on the other hand, must be soft, in order to provide the cyclist with a comfort as great as possible.
Another problem in designing bicycle saddles is that of providing a proper distributing of the bearing points, from an anatomic standpoint.